1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to novelty apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved thumb guard novelty device wherein the same is arranged to provide and afford protection to a thumb member indicative of over-use of remote control devices by individuals in a novelty scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of remote control devices for T.V.s and the like, typically an individual dominates utilization of the remote control device. The instant invention attempts to psychologically address such use by directing such dominant individuals to adorn the thumb guard structure of the invention as indication of their abuse in use of such remote control devices. Prior art thumb guard structure is exemplified in the prior art and set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,441; 4,796,302; 3,728,736; and 4,908,881.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved thumb guard novelty device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.